


【星铁】初夜

by Noone_wuming



Series: all铁短篇车 [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noone_wuming/pseuds/Noone_wuming
Summary: 网络初公开，最初收录于17年12月初版的《人人都爱Iron Man》，18年5月再版未作修改设定：星际AU，飞船船长彼得×技师托尼。人类寿命长，三十多岁还属于青年。就是一个在飞船里互相吐露心声然后愉快为爱鼓掌的故事：D推荐Bgm:Can’t Take My Eyes Off You-Andy Williams





	【星铁】初夜

彼得·奎尔很紧张，他和自己的船员被困在虚空之中8个小时了。上天作证，他真的没法控制自己不去看托尼——他的技师，有着一双会将人溺毙的蜜糖色大眼睛，彼得去过那么多星球，还没有见过比他更好看的人呢。  
他的技师这会正在全力抢修飞船的曲率引擎，从这个角度能看到美好的臀部曲线，被汗水浸地半透明的白衬衫贴在他身上，勾勒出美好的腰部曲线。该死的，男人怎么会有那么翘的屁股！彼得毫不掩饰自己的目光，他想托尼或许已经知道自己对他有意思，毕竟自从他上飞船，自己的视线可是一直黏在他身上。  
事实上，托尼即使背对着彼得也能感受到那有如实质的火辣目光，这让他更紧张了。他今年刚从星舰学校以第一名的成绩毕业，作为高材生被直接分配到了大名鼎鼎的“星爵”彼得·奎尔的船上——据说他已经两次拯救世界。托尼在见到这个男人之后有些怀疑这点，因为他看上去有些痞气，整天只是喝酒唱歌，完全没有在努力工作的样子。更糟的是，彼得似乎对他有意思，虽然托尼也不得不承认彼得挺有魅力的，但他还不想刚上班没几天就跟老板发生关系，这……总觉得太随便了吧！  
“怎么样，能修好吗？”彼得突然问道。托尼擦了擦额头的汗，转身答道：“这飞船有些年头了，内部设计跟我在学院学的不太一样，我得再试试。”  
“好吧。”彼得有些失望，他决定要对托尼下手了，可眼下这关乎生存的引擎的确是头等大事。好在托尼又修了一会儿就宣告成功，曲率引擎正常启动，飞行恢复正常。  
“我就知道，还没有我修不好的东西。”托尼得意地一笑，扔下手中的工具，他这才发现自己已经连续工作快九个小时了，每次一进入状态就忘了时间。  
看到托尼像是等待夸奖的孩子那样看着自己，彼得咽了咽口水，冲他招招手道：“来吧，我们需要喝一杯庆祝一下。”托尼犹豫了一下，发现自己没理由拒绝，于是跟着彼得来到船长办公室：彼得在这里藏满了好酒，都是他从各个星球收集来的。托尼惊叹地看着被塞得满满的酒柜。在学校时他虽然也去过酒吧，但那里的酒恐怕都没有自己的新上司收藏的多。  
“你一定见识过了宇宙的宏伟与美丽。”托尼有些羡慕地说：“我长这么大也只去过星际学校所在的星球。”  
“以后我会带你去很多地方的。”彼得熟练地拧开酒塞，眼睛却注视着他，“尝尝这个，至高星的美酒，像液体的黄金。”  
“你确定不是啤酒吗？”托尼端起那杯看起来十分普通的酒，小心翼翼地尝了一口，浓烈的香味在舌尖绽开。  
“哇哦！确实不错。”  
“所以它才与黄金等价。”彼得愉快地举起自己的酒杯，与他的碰了碰，“感谢我们的天才科学家。”  
“职责所在。”托尼微笑着与他碰杯，将美酒一饮而尽。  
接下来的发展出乎彼得预料。托尼喝了酒，脸很快就红了起来，有些烦躁地扯开自己的领口，看上去是想凉爽一下。这可要了彼得的命了——锁骨和胸膛在领口里若隐若现，雪白的颈部就那么在他眼前晃悠着，让这位情场老手差点失控。  
“你看起来有些不胜酒力啊。”  
“我头脑很清楚，只是一喝酒就脸红。”托尼微微仰起头，像是要证明自己很清醒似的，与船长对视。蜜糖色的眼睛里蒙上了一层雾气。彼得觉得下体某个部位狠狠跳了一下，该死的，他完全忍不了！  
“我来帮你解开领带。”彼得不动声色地靠近托尼，慢条斯理地替他解着领带的结，将领口风光尽收眼底。  
“你是不是想要我？”  
“嗯？”彼得动作一停，这才发现那双眼睛不知何时已经恢复了清明，像恶作剧得逞的孩子一样顽皮地笑着。  
“你耍我！”彼得松开了抓着领带的手。  
“哈哈哈哈，对不起，我只是想证实自己的猜测，你知道的，在学校时我就被身边天天围着的那些家伙烦透了。”  
“那么我会使你感到厌烦吗？”  
“Well，”托尼看着他道，“是挺烦的，不过不讨人厌，你比那群毛头小子有分寸地多。”  
“成熟男人的克制。”彼得总结道，“不过还是露出了马脚，这下我的小可爱要被吓跑了。”他噘着嘴作出一个苦恼的表情，却因为与那张留着胡子的脸完全不符而显得滑稽可笑。托尼笑着低下头，答道：“你怎么那么肯定我就会讨厌你呢？事实上你是一个很有魅力的人，正常人都会被你吸引，我只是不知道自己应该怎么面对，不想那么随意。”  
彼得愣了几秒，接着以压迫性的身高优势将男人困在自己与桌子之间，抬起他的下巴将脑袋拉近，“听着，虽然我有过很多情人，但从来没有像这次这样认真。是的，我想要你，从你第一天上我的飞船时就这样想，你愿意试着接受一下我吗？”  
托尼眨了眨眼睛，“我还真是挺意外的，以为你会直接来个职场潜规则什么的。”  
“噢，上帝！”彼得无力地扶住自己的脑袋，“你的小脑瓜都在想什么啊，我像那样的人吗？”  
托尼硬生生忍住了说“像”的欲望，吐吐舌头道：“那好吧，我们可以试试。”说实在的，跟大名鼎鼎的星爵谈恋爱，想一想就很酷。  
“你说真的？”彼得惊喜地看着他。托尼扭头看向别处：“我不想说第二遍。”  
“我会证明你的选择是正确的。”彼得情不自禁地吻上他的唇，托尼身子一僵，但没有抗拒这个吻。彼得发现他的唇瓣真是柔软地不可思议，像花瓣一样，还带着清晨的露水。他富有技巧地撬开对方的口腔，舌尖与他的纠缠起来，时不时擦过敏感的上颚，吻地托尼两腿发颤。在他几乎站不住的时候，彼得总算结束了这个吻，放开气喘吁吁的托尼。他重新拿起已经被解开的领带，蒙住托尼的双眼，在他脑后打结固定好。  
“给你试试好玩的。”彼得舔舐着他的耳廓，耳垂，托尼从来不知道自己的耳朵也可以如此敏感，几乎要滑下桌子却被身后的男人紧紧抱着，视觉受阻，触觉却被进一步放大。彼得的手不老实地伸进托尼半开的衣领，一把将它扯开，从裤腰里扯出，抚摸着他光滑的皮肤，在胸前流连。  
“嗯……”托尼轻喘一声，下身起了反应，屁股上被另一个硬邦邦的东西抵着，他觉得自己的脸像烙铁一样烫。彼得吻了半天，总算放过了他的耳垂，扯开衬衣在他的肩头留下自己的痕迹，那只在胸前撩拨的手也逐渐转移到下身，隔着裤子来回抚摸托尼已经硬起来的分身。另一只手伸进他的后腰，贴上浑圆的臀肉，不住揉搓着。托尼一手撑着桌子以保持平衡，情欲让他全身微微发颤，嘴里逸出破碎的呻吟。彼得觉得是时候了，停下自己的动作，将托尼一把推倒在办公桌上，身子卡进他大腿之间，接着抬高他的腿帮他脱掉裤子。  
“背上凉吗？”彼得问道。  
“不。”托尼摇摇头，其实与冰凉的桌面接触该是有点冷，但他现在顾不上那么多，由内而外散发的情热快要把他烧坏了。彼得将两根手指放到托尼嘴边，稍一用力就顶开他的牙齿，在他柔嫩的口腔里来回搅动，直到它们完全浸湿才取出来，带出一丝淫靡的银线。托尼嘴唇红红地半张着，一副被人玩弄的模样，彼得看着他，毫不犹豫地将刚刚那两根手指伸进他的后穴。  
“唔嗯……”陌生的异物感让托尼皱紧了眉头，从未被开发过的地方紧致生涩，让他有些犹豫自己的决定——这里真的可以放下男人的性器吗？彼得知道现在的耐心是为了之后双方更加美好的性体验，于是不疾不徐地缓缓抽插着，耐心地做着扩张。  
“这里是第一次吗？”彼得温柔地问道，试图消除他的紧张心理。  
“嗯……和男人，也是第一次。”托尼发现自己说出来以后不那么紧张了，下身好像也没有那么不适。彼得奖励地亲亲他的唇瓣，“好托尼，我会让你知道做这事的乐趣的。”  
托尼点点头，有些羞涩地扭过头去，金属柜的光泽反射出两个人影现在的姿态，自己躺在男人身下，这个认知让他既兴奋又害羞。彼得一边扩张一边抚摸着他的身体，紧张感很快就被消除，到放进三根手指也能顺利进出的时候，托尼自己开口道：“可以了。”  
彼得难掩内心的震撼。他日思夜想的人对他发出邀请，放心地将自己交给他。看似跟他差不多大，实际只是初出校园的青年，这样全然被信任着，让彼得久经沙场的心软成一片。彼得拉下裤链，将自己早就硬地发疼的阴茎解放出来，抵上托尼的臀缝。  
“我要进去了。”彼得说着，扶着自己的分身，一点一点缓缓推进托尼的身体。  
“啊——”饶是做足了准备，处子的小穴依然产生了强烈的痛感，穴肉不自觉推挤抗拒着陌生的来客，让彼得的进入变得无比艰难。但他知道这时候不能停下，一定要一鼓作气全部进去，否则之后托尼肯定会因为疼痛而拒绝自己再次进入。  
“很快就好了，托尼，我保证。”  
“不，出去——”  
“忍着点。”彼得吻住他的唇，腰部发力将分身整个埋进托尼的穴道。托尼被这强烈的感官体验刺激地流下生理性泪水，双臂紧紧抓住彼得的背，好像要把指甲嵌进背里。彼得也很难受，他觉得自己快被夹断了，也完全不敢动，怕弄伤托尼。他握住托尼软下去的分身，上下撸动着，不住地亲吻着托尼的双唇和脖颈。渐渐地，托尼总算放松了一点，深埋在体内的性器开始小幅度的抽插。  
“啊，嗯……好大……”托尼难以抑制地呻吟出声，下身涌起奇怪的感觉，甚至盖过了疼痛，这是他没有过的体验。彼得知道托尼渐渐有感觉了，也不再压抑自己，开始九浅一深地抽插起来。这具肉体的滋味比他想象的还要美好，每次进去小穴深处就会收缩，出来时丰满的臀肉招呼着他的小兄弟，让人流连忘返。而这具身体的主人更是不可思议的单纯和美丽，让他看着托尼的脸就有种诱拐年轻人的罪恶感，而他们居然完全出于自愿。彼得像是贫穷很久的人突然得到一笔巨大的财富，一时间怀疑这件事的真实性，又为着这属于自己的珍宝而狂喜。  
“托尼，托尼……”他轻轻呼唤身下人的名字，抽动的频率逐渐加快，而身下人在被顶到体内某一点时彻底失去理性。如果说之前的快感都是水一滴一滴的汇集，那这就是瀑布的冲刷，累积的快感爆发出惊人的能量，他的阴茎自动滴出了透明的液体，在无人抚慰的情况下高高翘起，托尼被这种爆发式的快感震惊了，他之前从不知道这个地方可以带来那么多欢愉。  
“哈啊……就是那里！我的天……”托尼承受不了地哭出声，他觉得自己已经要射了，这让他觉得自己很淫荡。而彼得也好不到哪去，高温紧致的穴道无疑是天堂，也是地狱，催促着他快点缴枪投降。他加快了身下的动作，每一次都深深插入再整根拔出，在托尼带着哭腔的呻吟中，彼得一个深挺，将精液全部射进托尼肠道深处。被内射的刺激让托尼也很快攀上情欲的巅峰，白浊的精液喷洒在他们的小腹上，小穴不断收缩着，让彼得差点再被榨出一次精液来。  
彼得将自己的性器拔出来，带出了一点精液。虽然他很想再做一次，但托尼毕竟是第一次，况且来日方长。  
“感受如何？”彼得吻吻他的双唇，帮他拂去额角的碎发。托尼挣扎着爬起来，撇着嘴道：“第一次就在桌子上做，也就那样吧。”  
彼得笑着搂紧他，“明明爽得都哭了，就是不承认。”  
托尼脸色还是红红的，闻言将脑袋埋进他的胸膛，闷声道：“别说了，这是我人生的污点。”  
“以后你还会有很多个这样的‘污点’的。”彼得意有所指地说道，抱着心爱的托尼满足地笑了。  
飞船静静地在宇宙间穿梭，载着他们驶向另一个起点。


End file.
